The War in Heaven/Transkrypt
Jednak to co widzieliście przed chwilą to dopiero był przedsmak tego, co mogą oferować gówniane strzelaniny o tematyce chrześcijańskiej. Bowiem oto twór, który schodzi na samo dno dna i wykopuje pod nim jeszcze większe. I to jeszcze zanim ta poprzednia szumowina rozpoczęła swoją egzystencję. Oto gra, która skaziła nasze komputery zaledwie cztery lata przed poprzednim wypierdkiem, i która to zapisała się w annałach szamba pod nazwą war in heaven. Odpowiedzialnymi za tą awersję było eternal warriors l l sji, których to wojna w niebie, wydana zresztą w 1999 roku, była zarówno rozpoczęciem jak i kresem zmagań z grami komputerowymi. Pozostaje pytanie, kto dopuścił się udostępnienia tych wydalin światu? Oczywiście było to studio valusoft, które najwyraźniej swoją eskapadę w poszukiwaniu gównianych produktów rozpoczęło w najlepsze już w latach 90. Tylko oni nie dopuściliby, by taka perełka przeszła im koło nosa. Zanim jednak otworzymy wrota do traumy i poddamy się bajońskim cierpieniom, przyjrzyjmy się ocenom, jakie te ścierwo zebrało w sieci. Jak się okazuje, wszyscy krytycy byli zgodni co do tego tałatajstwa sypiąc równymi jak po przejechaniu walcem drogowym dwójkami. Zamknięty niecałe dwa tygodnie temu, bo dwunastego grudnia, portal ol game wystawił chrześcijańskiej grze akcji jedną na pięć gwiazdek. A z kolei pewien rosyjski serwis growy, którego pracownicy najwyraźniej czerpią radość z katowania się największymi barachłami w historii, owoc pracy wiecznych wojowników ocenił na 20 procent. Tak więc, niech się dzieje wola nieba. Gdy tylko przeczekamy czarny ekran i dwusekundowy pasek wczytywania z logotypem produkcji, przed naszymi oczami ukazuje się ten zacny ekran tytułowy. W tle zabite dechami wielgachne drzwi, z lewej strony podobizna opalonej diablicy z kwadratową jadaczką, biustonoszem zrobionym z mchu, dzierżąca drapaczkę do pleców, z prawej pomarszczony anioł wbijający sobie niebieskie ostrze, prosto na swoje graniaste buciory, a na środku widać złoty emblemat z trzema głównymi opcjami, które po najechaniu myszką obracają się w miejscu, wydając akord rodem z błędu w windołsie. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazują, że mamy do czynienia z defekacją jakich mało. Mimo to jednak, zupełnie jak poprzedni wyskrobek, mamy istne bogactwo możliwości w ustawieniach. Prócz standardowej zmiany klawiszy, podzielonej zresztą na trzy odrębne kategorie, zmiany poziomu głośności efektów i ilości dźwięków, mamy również korekcję gammy, wygładzania linearnego i mipmapowego, oraz także cieni. Niemniej jednak, wszelkie pokładane w tej grze nadzieje zostaną stracone tuż po opuszczeniu tego azylu. W grze wcielamy się w jedną z dwóch frakcji, upadłych oraz niebiańskich, i w zależności od wyboru będziemy przemierzać piekielne bezkresy królestwa ciemności albo rozległe świątynie i bezdroża na łonie Abrahama. Bez względu jednak od wskazanej strony konfliktu, rozgrywka prezentuje się wręcz identycznie. Po odczekaniu odprawy, która to jest jakimś biblijnym tekstem, zostajemy wrzuceni prosto do etapu, a naszym zadaniem znalezienie sekretnego artefaktu i dojście do wyznaczonego punktu kończącego daną planszę, jednocześnie wybijając w pień całe plutony wrogich jednostek. Jeśli jednak nie uda się nam zebrać tajemnego przedmiotu, czeka nas nieskończone potępienie w postaci krzyżyka przekreślającego naszą drogę do następnej lokacji, i wepchnięcie nas z powrotem na sam początek poprzedniej. I to właściwie tyle, we wszystkich dwunastu etapach w tym zberezeństwie. Tylko my, rapier i szlak, która zdaje się nie mieć końca. W naszej palecie, prócz krewnych anioła Gabryela i lucyfera, którzy okładają nas odpowiednio włóczniami, kulkami z procy, rzutkami i ogólnie tym co im się nawinie, znajduje się też parę innych okazów jak chociażby, dorodnego czorta z głową konia napierdalającego nas bez liku berłem, nakoksowanych kolesi w fatałaszkach, którzy opanowali technikę batożenia toporem powietrza właściwie do perfekcji, skrzydlate lwy, które wystrzeliwują serie ognistych kul po otworzeniu paszczy, oraz chociażby olbrzymiej wielkości płazy, które rażą nas piorunami. No wiecie, typowi antagoniści Starego i Nowego Testamentu. Wszystkie te dziwotwory prócz wystrzeliwania w górę lub stawania w płomieniach zamiast typowej dla innych niechrześcijańskich gier śmierci, łączy jedna zasadnicza cecha, bowiem wszyscy to prawdziwe bezmózgi. Często stoją w miejscu tylko czekając aż ich zakatrupimy, a raczej wyślemy do krainy szczęścia. Podczas szarżowania w naszą stronę w oddali czasem zmieniają zdanie, i jak gdyby nic kierują się w przeciwnym kierunku. Gdy już zdecydują się zaatakować nas bronią białą, kierują się w naszą stronę, nie schodząc z prostej ani na krok. A innym razem, tak po prostu, blokują się na ścianach. Do walki z przybyszami zostaliśmy wyposażeni w dosyć pokaźny arsenał. Trzymając z diabłem mamy do dyspozycji wspomnianą już wcześniej drapaczkę do pleców, z zaostrzonymi piekielnymi rogami, zwaną tutaj jako szpon, rzutki, ponieważ czemu kurwa nie, widły, którymi możemy kłuć bądź też nimi rzucać, oraz rączki z czarnymi jak piekło pazurami i bandaną wykonaną ze szmaragdów, które pozwalają nam wysyłać kule ognia oraz pioruny. Z kolei stojąc po drugiej stronie barykady, otrzymujemy niebieski boski miecz, procę, z której to ciskamy niebieskimi kulkami, włócznię, którą możemy zarówno rzucać jak i także dziobać, oraz także dwie trąbki, które wysyłają na wyznaczonego przeciwnika te same czary jak u buntowników. Jednak sklonowane pukawki to jest małe piwo, w porównaniu do walki. Próby zadania skutecznego ciosu przy użyciu każdego z tych rzęchów jest porównywalne z tą nawleczenia nici na najmniejszą igłę świata, jednocześnie będąc na bani w samym środku trzęsienia ziemi. Czasem gra postanawia nie wykryć żadnego z czystych trafień w korpus naszego przeciwnika, a innym razem ten zamienia się w popiół po lekkim draśnięciu. Więc właściwie jedyną taktyką, którą należy tu się kierować, jest takie wepchnięcie się w model naszego adwersarza, by on machając swoimi łapskami nie mógł nas w żaden sposób zatłuc. Słodki Jezu na patyku! Projekt poziomów, a raczej lekcji jak to zwykli mówić twórcy tej gry, to istne skaranie boskie. Przemierzenie monumentalnych krain, które mogą przykuwać nasz wzrok swoją rozpiętością, zajmuje nam całą wieczność ze względu na mozolność kierowanej postaci, drzwi spowalniające nawet pięciokrotnie działanie produkcji, są ustawione jedne za drugim, większość pomieszczeń to kwadraty zalane jednym fragmentem tekstury, a za każdym krokiem czyhają na nas dziury, którymi możemy uciec z konkretnej misji. Jednak prawdziwym wrzodem na tyłku, są elementy platformowe. Osoba, która była za to odpowiedzialna, powinna mieć twarz zalaną kwasem siarkowym. I nie jest to przeskoczenie jakiegoś murka, czy może popsutego mostu by dostać się na drugą stronę. Wspinaczek jest tu tyle, co w tomb rajderze. Przelatujemy nad bryłami by nie wpaść do lawy, wskakujemy na samą górę beli używając podwójnego skoku, który aktywuje się jedynie gdy z precyzją chirurga wbijemy dwukrotnie spację, innym razem wchodzimy na kostki by dostać się na sam szczyt pandemonium, a kiedy indziej mamy za zadanie wykonać susa, którego porażka skończy się dla nas kalectwem. I zapewne wielu z Was pomyślało, że takie wrażliwe miejsca to idealne miejsce na wykonanie zapisu. I owszem, istnieje w tym tworze taka możliwość, ale gdy tylko zamierzamy wczytać poprzedni, przywróceniu ulega wszystko, tylko nie miejsce w którym sejwa poczyniliśmy. Normalnie jak u pana Boga za piecem. Oprawa audiowizualna jak zdążyliście zauważyć, nie należy do najbardziej udanych. A mówiąc to mam na myśli, że jest spierdolona jak tysiąc nieszczęść. Pomijając fakt niestałej i bardzo niskiej ilości klatek na sekundę, jak i również kompresowania tekstur, po odejściu od nich na pewną odległość, grafika wygląda jak wyjęta z diabelskiego kotła. Postacie, w tym także niecnoty wyglądają jakby wyszły poturbowane z klubu sado maso, tekstury wyglądają jak obrobione w maszynce do mielenia i przyprawione do tego łajnem wprost ze sracza, podczas otrzymywania obrażeń ciemiężyciele odpierdalają gandam stajl czy inne obertasy, a efekty specjalne to odprysk kału z tekstur. Jeśli chodzi o sferę dźwiękową również nie jest różowo. Prócz dźwięku łindowsowej pomyłki w meni głównym mamy także odgłosy używania broni białej przypominające uderzanie klapą sedesową''', '''zmieniając broń w naszych głośnikach zaczyna dobiegać odgłos strzelania naciągniętą gumą od portek, ciskanie drapaczką do pleców przypomina raczej odgłosy dobiegające z packi na muchy, a upadek z wysokości kończy się charakterystyczną ekstazą. Co ciekawe jednak prócz tych głosów, nie ma absolutnie nic. Ani jednej nuty jakiejkolwiek muzyki, więc jeśli wyczyścimy wszelkie strachy na wróble z danego obszaru, w naszych uszach będzie brzmieć czysta, niczym nieskalana, martwa cisza. Zbierając wszystko do kupy, Eternal War oraz War in heaven to absolutne dno jeśli chodzi o produkcje religijne, a nawet i strzelanki w ogóle. Fabuła, która w mierny sposób chce wplątać motywy odnoszące się do naszego życia, bądź całkowity jej brak. Poziomy, od których przechodzenia wyrośnie wam na mózgu guz. Rozgrywka w obu tych marniznach jest tak niezajmująca tak to tylko możliwe. Elementy magii są niesatysfakcjonujące i dodane na siłę, sceneria to płacz i zgrzytanie zębów, a level design, aż szkoda gadać. Jakim cudem te świętokradztwa w ogóle wylądowały na rynku? Kto z czystym sumieniem spojrzał na te oszczerstwa i nadal zatwierdził to do produkcji? Jak można aż tak spierdolić coś tak prostego jak pierwszoosobowa strzelanka? No na Boga. Wolałbym będąc wystrzelonym z armaty trafić głową w drzewo, a później spaść na kolonię wściekłych mrówek która by zeżarła moje płuca niż pierdolić się z tym chujstwem. Wolałbym oskalpować swojego członka pilnikiem, a potem zalać go sokiem z cytryny i solą. Cóż, pozostaje mi tylko życzyć, byście Wy nie trafili na takie krapy pod choinką. I tym wyjątkowo świątecznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 9)